


Divided

by NephtheFeral



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Devilman - Freeform, F/F, Fankids - Freeform, M/M, Parental stuff, Transformation, apocalypse au, fankid, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral
Summary: This universe takes place where things worked in favor for the demons, and they took over the earth. With the help and protection of the devilman, humans managed to build their own hidden communities, safe from the flourishing demons. With this change also caused the divide between the two lovers, Ryo and Akira, now the two leaders of their respective communities. Though with the sudden torn relationship, also came with the custody of their child, Aiko.Akira has raised her for 15 years under the safety of his hidden community. Yet she craves freedom from the constricting walls.Will her wishes be worth it?
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, OC/OC, Psycho Jenny/Sirene (Devilman)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Beyond the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am yet again starting another series with many wips. This is once again my fankid!! I hope you all enjoy!!

I squeezed my way between the barriers, trying my best to make sure I didn’t snag my clothes on anything or scratch myself in anyway. Good thing I was tiny, it really helped with getting through tight places. 

I looked over my surroundings, being greeted by the typical rubble and destruction that I expected. But it was refreshing in a way to see the outside world beyond the barriers and community. 

The road led into the city, the home to the demons and their territory. But right here seemed safe, or at least I didn’t see anything. 

So it would be okay, right?

Sneaking around inside the barriers and defenses got tiring after a while. It was technically outside the community, but it was still enclosed. I wanted more.   
  


To wander and feel free for once.   
  


So this time, I made sure Papa and the other devilman would be out for a while. Maybe a day or two. Then I could sneak out, just like I did.   
  


Beyond the barriers without a chance of getting hurt. 

I look up, seeing the usual gloomy skies. Nothing new.

I started to walk away from the barriers, stepping over the rubble and debris as I wandered around. They may be many years old, but it didn’t make it any less dangerous. Wouldn’t wanna get hurt out here because I was unaware of my surroundings.

It was calming in a way.   
  


Silent and free of any chatter or noise.   
  


I could get used to something like this.   
  


I made sure to wander around the bigger debris, just in case. 

Even if I disregarded the rule to never step outside the community, I still held his advice to stay in the shadows and hidden to heart.   
  


After all, the city and anything outside the community was mainly demon territory.   
  


It was free range and I couldn’t just walk out in the open as a human. I was an easy target for something to just swoop in and grab.   
  


A meal on two legs.

Papa always told me how dangerous the city and open territory was, and why only devilman were permitted to go out to hunt and gather supplies needed.   
  


It didn’t seem so dangerous right now.

It was desolate and abandoned.   
  


Nothing like the demon filled hell that he described so passionately to me.

But maybe it was because I was so close to the community.   
  


Or maybe it was because it was technically outside of the city. 

Either way, I kept on wandering.   
  


I made sure to keep looking back, just in case. I needed to remember the way home so I 

wouldn’t get lost.

But I wouldn’t go  _ too far _ from home, so it wouldn’t be too much to remember.   
  


I just wanted to wander a bit, explore.   
  


Get to know my new surroundings. 

I made sure to stay low, continuing my journey into the new territory.

____________________________________________________________________________

I ended up getting to a point that was completely unfamiliar, an open space filled with more rubble and debris. It was near the road, and the city seemed close.   
  


But it was so interesting! It was some highway I think, and I could see the view off of it!

It was so neat to see everything down below, and the slight breeze in my hair felt so nice.   
  


I really loved this.

Having my own freedom and independence to just wander around on my own and not have to care about what anyone else said.   
  


I was safe!

So what was there to worry about?

That question was given an answer when I heard scuttling, tensing up and feeling a wave of anxiety go over me.   
  


Oh no.

Guess I jinxed myself.

I whipped my head around, backing up slightly at the sight of a demon on all fours.

Eyes focused on me and an eager grin on its face, stalking towards me like a predator.   
  


I panicked, looking around me frantically and picking up a broken piece of concrete as an attempt of a weapon.   
  


It laughed.   
  


“Heh, guess they really don’t give a shit about their young. Good for me!” It chirped, talking to 

itself as it came closer.   
  


I tried to open my mouth to speak, to threaten, only to have nothing to come out of my mouth. 

I’ve never felt so scared in my life, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Papa was right! I shouldn’t have come out here, at least not by myself. I should’ve kept myself more hidden! Or at the very least stayed a little closer to the community.

It laughed again, amused.

It’s movements were slow, as if it saw the whole thing as some kind of game.   
  


It smelled the air, focusing in on my scent only to pause in what seemed like confusion.   
  


It stopped in its tracks, tilting its head and sniffing once again.   
  


I should run, this was my chance!   
  


But I couldn’t! My stupid anxiety had me frozen on the spot like some deer in headlights.

So much for fight or flight.

My eyes were locked on the demon, examining it’s every movement and confused expressions.

Though it lit up, head perking up in realization.

“It’s you! The lost child! The one the king mourns over so much! Oh he’ll be so happy to see your return!” It gushed, it’s excitement shifting topics.

“G-get away from me!” my voice finally returned, forcing myself to move out of the way. I tried to 

look for an escape route, judging whether I could slip out and run fast enough to get away.

“Come child! Your father awaits!”

The demon grabbed me by the pant leg, yanking and causing me to slip and fall onto the ground.   
  


I cried out in panic, trying to scurry away and kick to get out of it’s grip.

“G-get away, get off! Let me go! You’re just gonna eat me!” I cried out, still struggling.   
  


I was never that strong, and it had a tight grip.

It rolled it’s eyes, letting out a scoff.

“Ugh, nonsense child!! You’re one of us! Now I’m going to take you to see your father like you need to!”    
  


It yanked again, pulling me closer to it and making me lose all my progress.   
  


“No no no!! You’re tricking me, my father would never do this!” I cried out, wondering why I was even replying to it.   
  


It was trying to trick me!   
  


Papa had told me about this, I couldn’t trust them!

And what was it talking about with the demon king and my father? Utter nonsense!

It growled, angry and irritated.

Not giving me a chance to try and scurry away again, grabbing the back of my hoodie and yanking up. It’s claws ripped at the seams and tore, but it didn’t seem to care.   
  


I screamed.

Cried.   
  


Kicked.

But it only let out the occasional curse, otherwise unphased by my actions as it took a tight grip on me, wrapping an arm around my waist to get a good grip. Then opening its wings and taking off much to my dismay.

I panicked, screamed and cried, trying to continue with all my might.

Then it’s head snapped in my direction, angered and fed up.   
  


“Knock it off will you?! Do you want me to drop you?!”

I froze once again, body tensing and shutting my mouth.

I was scared, so damn scared.   
  


I just wanted to be back home, still letting out the occasional whimper.   
  


We were up high, heading towards the city.

To the center of doom.   
  


The heart of the demon’s nest.

____________________________________________________________________________

It finally landed in the middle of a plaza, filled to the brim with demons that seemed to be busying about with one another. Heads turning in our direction.

The buildings were still cracked and broken, nature overtaking the stores and openings. But it seemed as lively as ever with everyone around. 

It placed me on the ground, facing towards everyone as if to make an announcement. 

“The child has been returned! Go! Fetch the king!” it barked, looking over the crowd of stunned demons.   
  


Mouths agape and in awe.

I looked over them, confused and scared.

Feeling panicked to be in the middle of something I considered predators.

Yet they seemed more confused than hungry.

“Did you hear me? I said someone go get the king!” it barked again, jolting the other demons back into reality.

Some seemed to turn the other way, rushing and taking flight in another direction of the city.

This wasn’t what I was told.   
  


They all seemed calm.   
  


Confused but calm.   
  


There was no bloodshed, no chaos.

No fighting like animals. 

I was in the heart of danger central and they were acting like I was some kind of oddity. 

Whispering to one another and trying to get a closer look.

The demon besides me looked down towards me.   
  


“You will stay here until the king returns. I will guard you.”

“I d-don’t believe you.” I stuttered out, cowering from him.   
  


It rolled it’s eyes once again, letting out an exasperated sigh.   
  


“Of course you don’t! Those humans and that damn crybaby filled your head with lies! Let me guess, he told you that were were a bunch of bloodthirsty heartless animals?” 

“Y-yes… my Papa isn’t a crybaby!” I tried to defend him.   
  


It simply laughed, throwing its head back and grinning at me in amusement.   
  


“Ahah! How predictable! Filling your head with false statements about your own kind! How sad.” It shook its head, tutting at the thought.

“I’m guessing that ‘father’ of yours didn’t tell you about your other parent, did he?”   
  


“Um, n-no..” I answered, shaking my head. 

I shouldn’t believe it, it could easily be tricking me into a false sense of hope! But I couldn’t help but be a tad curious. I wanted to know what it was talking about and why it kept saying stuff about me being the child of the king.

“Well well, the king and your father used to be lovers you see. The king did everything to keep that devilman in his grips, even sparing him. Though like the ungrateful wretch he is, he declined so he could  _ save humanity _ .” it spat, face contorting into one of hatred at the mention of Papa.

At least I could say it was true that they both hated each other.

I opened my mouth to speak, only to be stopped by it holding up a claw as if to stop me.

“Right before the divide, our king and that devilman had a child. Then the devilman stole the child as a cub and made sure to hide it from him for years. Our king was in tears! But who wouldn’t be?!”

I looked down, trying to process this information.

Anxious and panicked thoughts already muddled my brain, so this wasn’t helping in the slightest. 

As much as I’d love to believe this was some elaborate lie, there was a chance it could be true.   
  


It was a crazy world where anything seemed possible now, and it would make sense for why 

Papa seemed to hate the king of demons so much.

It was plausible, but there was one thing that didn’t add up.

I looked back up at the demon.   
  


“But I’m not a demon.”

It laughed once again.

Everything seemed amusing to it.   
  


“Of course you are! You definitely aren’t human!”   
  


“But-”   
  


“That father of yours is a devilman, and our king is a demon. What’s human about that?”   
  


“But I don’t-”   
  


“Look like a demon? Neither do devilman half the time! Hell, even us demons have our disguises.”   
  


I felt more anxiety and even irritation build up.   
  


It had an answer to every counter I tried to bring up.   
  


They were reasonable and actually made sense.

I didn’t want that.

It still had to be a trick… right?   
  


I was hoping it was at this point.

“B-but-” I tried to rationalize, trying to find some answer. Something!

“But what? What do you have now, hm?”   
  


“I-I can’t be a...a demon...I-I haven’t ever transformed or anything I-”   
  


“Ah! What an interesting point that is! Well, you see small one, turning  _ can _ be delayed and repressed.”

I looked at it in confusion, not even sure what to say.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that crybaby repressed anything for all these years, how horrible.” it spat, looking disgusted.

“But that doesn’t matter now! You’re where you truly belong, with your own kind. Things will start to catch up soon.” it said in a reassuring voice, but those words only brought internal turmoil.

It seemed pretty happy about that.   
  


I didn’t.   
  


Would that mean I would become like them?   
  


A demon?

I didn’t want to be that, anything but that!   
  


The thought filled me with utter terror. 

I was about to protest again, speak up and deny it’s words once again.

Though my attention turned to the crowd when the noise started to rise again, seeing the demon 

turn to the crowd as well.

It’s grin widened.   
  


“Our king! He’s finally here!”

Just above the crowd was a large man, angelic and beautiful as ever.

Six pair of wings that seemed to radiate light off of them.

Messy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that lay in my direction.

Satan, the king of demons.   
  


Or as Papa called him, Ryo.

The demon beside me perked up, moving over as if to present me.   
  


“My king! How happy I am to see you! We have finally found her! Your child has been rightfully returned to her home!”   
  


He hovered over, closer and looking down at me.   
  


Expression blank.

I’ve never felt so scared.

I wish I was back at home. 


	2. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being a bit shorter so whoops  
> But enjoy!!

His presence outweighed the others.

It was overwhelming.

Radiating just like his literal aura.

It made it seem like there was no one else here, no one surrounding us.

Yet his presence was more terrifying than anyone here.

For a demon, he was quite beautiful. But beauty could be dangerous.

He brought himself to the ground, kneeling down to meet my eyes.

Narrowing as he observed me, ever so quiet and calm as he did.

I held my breath, frozen and eyes wide. 

He was so close, it was utterly terrifying.

I didn’t know what he would do, what he would say.

His eyes told me nothing.   
  


His expression blank.

And then he moved his hand up, causing me to jerk. But that didn’t seem to stop him from doing what he wanted to do.   
  


He brought his hand up to my cheek, touching it lightly, then up into my hair.   
  


His touch was soft, delicate.   
  


Comforting almost.   
  


Just like my Papa would.

He tilted his head slightly, his expression softening and looking at me with some sort of yearning.   
  


“Aiko…” he whispered, sad almost.

No one could’ve told him that, he couldn’t have known by himself.

So maybe the demon was right.   
  


Maybe he was-

He slipped his arms around me, pulling me into a soft embrace. Holding me close yet as 

if I were fragile.   
  


Maybe I was to him, he was pretty strong after all. Or at least I’ve heard that he was, he was a king of demons after all.

And despite this it felt… comforting almost.   
  


Safe in his arms.   
  


Familiar.

He had laid my head against his chest, his wings surrounding me and brushing against my body. They were so soft, like some kind of soft blanket.

He tangled his fingers in my hair, stroking ever so sweetly.

His head lay on mine.

“Oh my sweet aiko, my little dove. I missed you so much. And now you’re here, here with me.” he whispered, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears.   
  


I could feel him nuzzle his face into my hair and let out a sigh of relief. 

I didn’t know how to feel, didn’t know what to do.

I felt guilty that this was comforting in a way; to be held so tenderly in the arms of the demon king. It helped lessen my anxiety and ease my panic from the previous situation of basically being kidnapped.

As much as I hated to admit it, I could feel the tension leave my body and start to lean on him more.

I just wanted to rest and get the day over with. 

He pulled away slightly, a large smile on his face. He was almost teary eyed.

“Oh I’m so so happy to see you again! It’s me Aiko, your father! Don’t you remember me?” He asked, seeming hopeful.

I shook my head slowly.

He seemed a tad disappointed, but that didn’t seem to stop his happiness.

“Oh well, you were just a baby after all, I shouldn’t expect the impossible. I’m just glad to have you back.”

He brought his hand down to cup my cheek, caressing his thumb gently over it.

“You’re going to love it here, I just know it! I’ll get a room set up for you and everything!” 

He started to gush, seeming overly excited about the whole thing.

“G-gotta go back-“ I stuttered, managing to get those words out. 

“Hm?” He blinked, looking at me expectedly.

“Gotta go back. T-to Papa. Home.”

His expression shifted.   
  


One of distaste, annoyance.   
  


He scoffed. 

“Oh but why would you want to go back to that  _ dump _ ? It’s a life of luxury here, and you’ll be surrounded by people who love you.”   
  


“But Papa-”   
  


He narrowed his eyes, tensing at the mention of my father. He seemed so angry when he was mentioned.   
  


“And what? He’ll keep you locked up again? Keep the truth from you? What has that selfish  _ crybaby  _ ever done that doesn’t benefit his own moral standpoint?” He spat, then softening up again when he realized how he was acting.   
  


“Ah.. sorry, dove. I was getting ahead of myself… but don’t worry, I’ll be able to provide twice the love your father could ever give you.” he reassured, reaching out to caress me once again.   
  


But I pulled away,

Out from his grip and almost stumbling as I pulled myself to my feet.   
  


Crippling anxiety as a held myself, looking at the demons in front and around me.

“N-no!” I squeaked out, trying to assert myself despite being the least threatening person here.   
  


I took another step back, being greeted by the confused faces of the other demons and my self proclaimed dad. 

“I-I wanna go back home! I wanna go back to Papa! I-I wanna-” I cut myself off, eyes widening in anxiety once again.   
  


Ryo had stood up by now, towering over me and making me cower.   
  


His face calm as he looked down at me.

Neutral with a hint of confusion and sympathy.   
  


It feels like the world was crumbling down on me, anxiety taking over. 

It felt hot and hard to breathe, everything starting to become dizzy. 

All eyes were on me. 

Different shapes and sizes.

Much more than there needed to be, burning into my skull.

Hushed whispers that didn’t quite reach my ears.

The blinding aura of the figure standing before me.

The weight on my shoulders seemed to increase, the tension becoming overbearing.

My panic attack seemed to be getting worse.

My body started to ache, the tension taking hold of my body.

Feeling nausea from the anxiety I was feeling.

The confused expressions changed to one of concern, gasps being heard through the crowd. The one in front of my reaching out his arms.

I felt a sudden pain.

A sharp one.

Gritting my teeth and barreling over, letting out a groan.

And as the pain increased, so did the gases on me.

The attention.

It was terrifying.

But it all was overshadowed by the blinding pain that was coursing through me, having caused me to topple over into the concrete.

On my stomach, trying to crawl somewhere. Maybe away, maybe up on my feet again.

Hand closed into a fist, the other tightly gripping onto my arm.

Letting out a groan which turned into a whimper of pain.

And if only increased, turning from what was an ache into a sharp and pulsating pain. 

Focusing between my shoulder blades on my back.

Another cry, my body tensing as I reacted to the pain. Already feeling tears bubbling up in the corner of my eyes.

My body heating up and the pain blazing. Everything else around me starting to fade out in a haze and swirl; only the pain.

The only sensation I could feel, a sensation I utterly despised.

It felt like I was being stabbed, ripped out. 

Face in the ground, tears staining my face as I cried out. My hair covering my face as I sobbed and writhed in pain.

Feeling something trying to push through.

Sounds of cracking, flesh breaking.

A searing flash of pain, everything going white for a second or two. Not even sure if I made a noise or not.

Hearing quick movement and something pushing out. A sudden literal weight on my shoulders, making me feel ever heavier than I already felt.

Letting out another small sob, body now limp on the floor. Breathing in ragged breaths as I just tried to stay awake.

Feeling absolutely exhausted from whatever just happened, my body on the brink of shutting down. My back feeling unusually colder than usual and feeling something warm drip down it.

“Oh you poor thing!”

A soft yet panicked voice rang, an ethereal ring to it.

Feeling something lift my head and body up, a hand moving my hair out of my face.

Despite my blurry vision, I saw the face I had seen maybe a minute or two ago. The angelic and beautiful one of Ryo.

My father. My other father. 

Satan, leader of the demons. 

“Poor sweet thing! Put through so much pain in such a fragile state.”

A sigh.

I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled close into his chest, his wings encompassing me.

“If only he hadn’t suppressed you…” he mumbled, feeling him brush down my hair gently. “Don’t worry little Aiko, close your eyes and rest up. I’ll make sure to take good 

care of you…”

His words trailed off into nothingness as I no longer could keep my eyes open.

Losing consciousness and slipping into the deep abyss of sleep. 


	3. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gonna be more focused in the demon territory setting, especially Ryo's apartment. I will include Akira later onof course, though it won't be in his perspective. So he'll come up in later chapters. Now I want to build the dynamic between Ryo and his daughter, as well as her getting used to the new situation and surroundings.

My bed was soft, comfy and plush. It made me wanna just stay in it forever. 

I didn’t want to get up! But my stupid brain had decided that dream time was over.

But Papa didn’t like me sleeping in unless necessary, so I should get up. Maybe he’s even making breakfast!

I started to stir, moving my body a bit only to be greeted by aching pain.

I groaned, wondering what could possibly make my body hurt this bad. Did I sleep weird?

I tried to turn over onto my back, eyes snapping open at the sudden sharp pain and unfamiliar weight on my back.

Back on my stomach, I felt my anxiety spike, now connecting some dots.

It wasn’t just a bad dream.

All that pain. 

The demons.

Ryo.

Him being my other father.

I looked down at my bed.

It wasn’t mine.

The sheets were silky and satin. Rich and soft and smooth. A milky white color.

I looked around, the room minimalistic yet rich. The decor was fancy and modern, like something out of some movie or magazine.

But the biggest thing was the weight.

Turning my head towards my back as much as I could, feeling my stomach drop.

Out of the corner of my eye, a large pair of wings sprouting from my back. White and all ruffled up like a baby bird. 

They were like Ryo’s.

I looked back down at the bad, swallowing and processing the whole thing.

That’s what that pain was.

That’s why I passed out.

I didn’t know what to do with this information.

Would I even be able to go back now?

Would Papa want me back?

Would he hate me?

Did this mean I was a demon…?

I snapped out of my running thoughts at the sound of the door opening, turning my attention to that.

I was greeted with the sight of the demon king himself, looking rather casual despite his high ranking

His eyes lay on me, changing to one of concern as he rushed over.

“Oh dear, are you alright? You look distressed oh what’s wrong?” He asked, kneeling down on the side of my bed and cupping my face gently.

I opened my mouth to say something, nothing coming out. 

He looked over me, silent for a second or two.

He seemed to reassess himself, calming down.

“Are you in any pain, dove?”

I tried to move a bit, hissing slightly at the feeling.

“Yes.”

“Can you sit up?”

I shook my head.

He shifted his position, now sitting on the side of my bed instead. 

“Alright, just give me a second.” he said, then gently putting his hands and arms under and around me.

He helped to move me up, turning me over and sliding me against the pillows that were against the wall.

Soft and plus.

His hands brushed against my wings, wincing at the ache and sting it brought. I swear I heard him mumble an ‘I’m sorry’. He helped to gently push them towards my back, folding and tucking them in so they wouldn’t get in the way as much. 

I sighed in relief.

At least that wouldn’t be too much of a problem anymore.

“How are you feeling?”

He put the back of his hand against my forehead, checking as if I had some sorta fever.

“A-anxious. Confused.” I answered, being honest.

“I-I don’t-“

He put a finger to my lips, stopping me from finishing my question.

“No questions, not right now. I know you’re confused, and I know you’re scared. But right now my priority is getting you physically and mentally better. 

I’ll answer questions, alright?”

I simply nodded, shutting my mouth.

I didn’t know why, but I felt like I should go with what he was saying.

Whether or not I trusted him, he was the only one taking care of me right now. So if I wanted to get better, I had to go along with it and accept it.

And maybe… if he wanted to comfort me, he couldn’t be that bad.

Right? 

I couldn’t deny that he was my dad at this point, not with what just happened.

So maybe this experience wouldn’t be too bad, I hoped not at least.

For now, I would just let myself enjoy the affection and comfort. 

That’s what Papa always said I should do at least. That it was comfort first before 

talking about it. It usually worked to help calm me down a lot.

He smoothed down my hair, pulling up the blankets over my legs as if he was trying to make me comfy. 

“Alright, I’m going to get you some medicine to help with the pain. I’m also going to get some water, is that alright?”

I nodded and he smiled, then getting up and leaving the room. He came back a minute or two later with a bottle of what I’m assuming was medicine and a glass of water. He set it down on the nightstand next to me.

“Now I’m just going to have you take two of these, dear. Can you move your arms? It’s not too painful, is it?”

“I can move my arms, it’s fine.”

I answered, then taking the little pills from him. They were easy to take, using the water to help them go down.

I drank a bit more after that, enjoying the cold freshness of it. It helped to ease my anxieties.

I put the glass back down, letting out a small sigh of relief. 

The ache lessened a little, helping my body feel less tense and stressed. Hopefully the whole thing would kick in soon; I didn’t want to deal with any pain at all. 

I was never good at dealing with pain, not like my Papa.

“Does that feel better?” He asked.

“Mhm.” I nodded. 

He looked relieved, once again taking his position on the side of my bed, but this time making himself more comfortable.

Good thing it was a big bed otherwise I would’ve been pushed off with how big he was.

Guess it was a demon thing. 

He sat up against the pillows, sneaking an arm and wing around me.

Well, wings I guess. He had a lotta wings.

He pulled me close against his side, leaning me lean and wrapping his wings around my protectively. 

They felt so warm and soft, just like last time. Like some cocoon of soft feathers. 

His other hand sat on top of mine, gently taking my hand in his.

He once again rested his head on top of mine, closing his eyes, a soft smile resting on 

his face.

A soft hum then began to leave his mouth, like a sweet melody. Filling the room and soothing my mind.

Another sigh of relief escaped my lips, letting my muscles relax and lean more on him for support.

His thumb gently ran over my hands, rubbing in little circles.

I could feel the pain start to fade away, slowly but surely. That meant I’d be able to actually move soon.

Well, hopefully.

I could feel myself start to become sleepy, being lulled to sleep from the hypnotic lullaby.

Head almost falling onto his chest, catching myself as I almost passed out. I jerked my head up, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

Even if I was tired, I wanted to stay up at least a bit more. 

Just enough to get some answers. 

He stopped his singing, letting out a small laugh.

It was airy and light, pretty like bells.

“Feeling sleepy, dove?” he asked, looking down at me with a content look. 

“M don’t wanna be.” I mumbled back, pulling another laugh out of him.

He brought his hand up to my hair, locking his fingers in and brushing it through.

“Well you might need to, love. You need your rest after all, your body needs its energy.”

“Nooo.” I whined out, sounding more like a five year old than I have in a long time. “I-I need to know things.. mm gotta get answers.” 

I was more tired than I thought.

My words were hard to get out and made no sense.

I let out an irritated huff, wishing I could get everything out better.

He sighed, giving in.

“Fine, but only a few alright? You need to get back to sleep.”

“But you said you’d answer questions..”

“Yes I said I’d answer questions 

you were feeling better, and you’re not. But you will after you sleep.” He explained.

“Now, what questions do you have?”

I looked up at him, thinking it would be better to look at him when asking it.

Eye contact was good right?

I didn’t like eye contact, it made me anxious, but I heard it helped with conversation.

“How are you my dad…? You don’t seem to like each other.” I commented, finding myself more blunt than I usually was. 

“Mm… we used to get along very well. We loved each other very much, but things change, dove. There’s nothing we can change about that, we simply went our different ways to put it lightly.”

I had a feeling he wasn’t telling me everything

Earlier he seemed pretty angry at Papa, like it was more than just some bad breakup.

But that was okay, I’d rather not hear him get all angry and worked up right now.

So I would take that answer.

“Is Papa going to come back? Come back to get me? Will I get to see him soon?”

He tensed at this, pausing his motions for a second.

Then resuming his motions a few seconds later.

He opened his mouth, hesitating before answering.

“I…” he paused again, looking off somewhere else into the room.

He let out a sigh, his body losing tension.

“Yes, you’ll get to see him soon. I promise, he’ll come back soon.” 

He sounded almost...sad as he said that.

I felt guilty.

Should I feel guilty?

I wasn’t sure.

I should change the subject.

“Do you want me to call you dad?” I asked, feeling as if it was appropriate.

He smiled, chuckling a bit and tilting his head to the side.

“Yes..yes I would quite like to be called ‘dad’. Or any variations of it. ‘Daddy’ maybe… ‘dad’... even ‘father’ is fine.” He rambled, then caught himself and looked back at me.

“Would you be okay with that, dove?” He asked, his smile sweet and warm.

I thought for a second, quiet and pondering.

“Yes… I’d be okay with ‘daddy’ or ‘dad’.” 

“Alright, now let's get you to sleep. You look like you’re about to pass out, poor thing.” 

He commented, then shifting his position once again to fix things. 

I made a noise in response, one of compliance. 

I didn’t want to sleep, but I was feeling tired. So I guess I’d be okay with a small nap or two. 

I haven’t had a nap in a while anyways, so it might be nice.

My dad helped to adjust me once again, letting me lay down onto the pillows again. He brought some more pillows down, letting me lay on my side and rest my back on some.

I grabbed another spare one, hugging it close like a stuffed animal.

He had so many pillows, but I guess there was no such thing as too many.

He pulled up the blankets, tucking me in and helping me feel even sleepier.

I snuggled my face into the pillow, hugging it close and curling up.

I yawned, eyes struggling to stay open.

He brushed some hair off of my face, adjusting some final things before leaving it alone.

“Sleep well, my little dove. May your dreams be sweet and pleasant, and may your rest be good.” He said softly.

I felt him place a kiss on my head, then hearing the creak of my bed as he got up.

Then hearing him walk out, and the door quietly shut.

I let my eyes close, giving into the tempting warmth of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate feedbacks in comments if y'all can think of any! Hope y'all can enjoy!!


	4. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another more soft and sweet chapter. I love writing Ryo being all petty! It's real fun  
> Enjoy!

When I woke up, I felt lighter.

My body didn’t ache as much anymore and I couldn’t feel the pain.

Guess the medicine had really worked.

I sat up, leaning against the headboards as I glanced around the room.

Still the same minimalistic style.

I looked over to the nightstand seeing the water was still there, then picked it up to have a drink.

It was… refreshing. But water always felt refreshing after you haven’t had it for a while.

I tried to lean over a little after I set it back down, feeling the weight of my wings.

It was uncomfortable, but I had to get used to it. 

I opened one of the drawers, finding a hairbrush and some other things neatly organized in there.

I decided to brush out my hair, feeling like it was a wild mess.

It felt better to be more clean and tidy, even if it was just my hair. Helped me to wake up a bit more.

I wonder if I could brush my wings…

The door creaked open to reveal my father coming in.

I set down my brush, attention going to him.

“Ah you’re awake, dove. How are you feeling? Any better?”

I nodded.

“Mhm. Don’t really hurt that much anymore, I’m feeling okay.”

He smiled, looking relieved.

“Oh that’s wonderful. Is there anything you need?”

“Hmm… well, I am a bit hungry.”

“Oh well I can cook you something up! Some nice breakfast for the two of us! I’ll help pick you up-“ he started to come towards the bed, totally about to pick me up from the covers.

“I can walk by myself.”

“Oh I’m sure you can dear, but just for safety’s sake let me carry you, okat? Don’t want you accidentally getting hurt on my watch.”

He made a good point.

If I tried to move around a lot like that, it could make my pain worse if I bumped or stretched things I shouldn’t.

I sighed, giving in and feeling annoyed. I reached my arms up and out like I did when I was little and wanted to be picked up.

He swooped me up surprisingly fast, cradling me in his arms with a satisfied smile on his face. 

He held me close to his chest and it was high above the ground, well for me at least.

Some of his wings were curved in as in preparation for if I fell.

I would sure hope he wouldn’t drop me. 

He carried me out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The place looked pretty similar to the room.

Plain, white and sheen.

A minimalist’s paradise.

It was all very nice and clean looking. Guess he had some expensive tastes. 

The kitchen had a bit more color thankfully; it was much more welcoming and homey than the rest of the home.

He set me down on one of the chairs. It was one of those tall ones you saw at fancy restaurants.

The breakfast bar was right across from the stove and everything so I’d be able to see. 

I leaned against the back of the chair feeling the smooth surface against it. 

He went into the kitchen area, grabbing one of the neatly lined up books and bringing it over to me.

There were quite a few books and utensils that he had. All those fancy ones that only chefs had like in those shows.

Either he liked to cook or he just liked to show off.

He propped himself up on his elbows, head in his hands as he looked at me.

“Pick something out and I’ll cook it for you.”

I looked down, observing the fancy cover and then back up at him.

“Anything…? Are you sure…?”

Books like this usually had a whole bunch of complicated recipes. And he was really okay with that just for breakfast?

“Yes, of course, anything for you, dove.” He commented, his smile then widening. “Plus, it’s a good chance to show off my impeccable cooking skills to you, isn’t it? Have to prove I’m a good dad somehow.” He joked, laughing and reveling in his own bragging.

Maybe he was that good.

“Now go on, pick whatever you’d like.”

I opened the book, flipping through it and looking over the recipes. I skimmed through them to see what looked good and what it contained.

There were a lotta options. A lot of good and new options.

It was overwhelming.

I didn’t like all these choices, they were too much.

I shut the book, sliding it back over to him.

I guess I looked stressed cause he gave me a concerned look.

“What’s wrong dove? Was there not anything you’d like?”

“Too much.”

“Hm?” He tilted his head.

“Too many, too many options. Too hard to decide, overwhelming.” I told him. 

Words always got hard when I was anxious. I couldn’t talk full sentences and sometimes even had a hard time forming words. 

It felt like a stupid thing to get anxious over, even more so a stupid that I wanted to cry over it. I got overwhelmed cause there were too many choices of food, I should be grateful!

But Papa always said I shouldn’t feel bad about crying or wanting to cry; that’s what I reminded myself at least. He said it was okay to get anxious even over small things. 

“Well then, should I just surprise you then?”

I nodded. 

“Anything you do or don’t want? Don’t want you hating your breakfast and then wasting it.”

“Mm just...regular breakfast foods, please. Eggs, toast and all that…”

“Alright! Sounds wonderful!” He chirped, then taking the book to go put it away.

“Wait-“ I spoke up, causing him to turn around again.

“I wanna read that.. while you cook..” I told him, gaining a head tilt and a confused expression.

But he kept his smile, shrugging and handing me the book again.

He then reached over to the light pink apron that was hanging near the stove, putting it on and tying it around his waist.

Didn’t expect that of him. Maybe he liked a splash of color now and then. 

“So, you like cooking? You must if you wanna read the cookbook out of all things.” He laughed gently as he multi tasked with gathering the things he needed.

“Um… kinda. I like to cook with Papa. He always has me read out the recipe and instructions and stuff while cooking. He’s bad at multitasking.” I giggled, smiling to myself at the happy memories. 

“Well now 

can cook together, and you don’t have to read me out the silly instructions.” He chirped, yet there was a hint of malice in his voice. 

“But I like reading them out..”

His head turned, blinking.

“Oh well- then you can read them if you’d like dear.”

He had gotten everything prepared pretty fast, everything out and crowded around the counter.

It all looked so nice and homey. There was something comforting about seeing a counter full of ingredients.

I could see him crack open the eggs, hearing the sought sizzling on the pan.

“How do you like your eggs, dear?”

“Over easy. I like the yolk runny.”

He nodded, continuing to cook.

I watched in silence for another minute or two at his amazing multitasking before speaking up.

“That’s a lotta food.”

“Mhm, yes dear, it is.”

“Why did you get out so much? Won’t you run out?”

He laughed.

“Oh this is nothing! I have plenty! Even if I did need more I could easily just go out and buy more.”

Didn’t think the demon king needed to buy his groceries. That’s a new thing I learned.

“Oh.. okay. Well why are you making so much then..? If it’s okay to ask. Sure seems like a lot..”

“Oh I know, but it’s the perfect size for you! After all, a growing girl needs her food.”

“How did you know..? Not many people other than Papa know I have a big appetite. Did someone tell you?”

Another scoff and a laugh, he was sure having s good time

“Ahah! Of course not! Demons have large appetites, young ones especially! I’m just giving you the proper meal you need for a young and growing demon.”

“Oh.” I felt my stomach drop a bit at that explanation. I still wasn’t really a whole fan of the demon thing.

But maybe I could just ignore it. Ignore it in the favors of the delicious smells and noises that were coming from the kitchen.

Plus, it was fun to watch people cook, satisfying even. I would help if I could, but it’s not like my body wanted me to. But that’s okay I guess; sometimes you just needed to sit back, relax and enjoy yourself. So I would try to make the best of it. 

I flipped through the recipe book, switching between reading and watching him cook.

I liked to watch the food sizzle and move around in the pans. The scents were great and the sight of everything just made my mouth water.

I could hear him lightly hum while he cooked. A sweet and melodic tune that I didn’t recognize, but it was pleasant.

I noticed the way his hands moved so gracefully yet feast. The slight twitch of his wings and if his feathers ever puffed out.

Nothing the small details of things always relaxed me. It was called grounding I think.

It helped me to settle me in the moment and focus on what was going on in the real world.

Papa always told me that to help me out when I was anxious or worried.

In fact, paying attention to these small details really helped me with this whole process. 

It helps things to feel more domestic...calm.

Like everything was normal and okay.

For now I would just think of this as an apartment.

A home.

And it helped to see him doing something like making breakfast.

It made it easier to think of him as my dad. He was acting a lot like one at least.

It was comforting to think he was being genuine.

At the very least, I could enjoy his comfort and love that he gave me.

I would take that for now.

“How hungry would you say you are?”

“Oh um..” he interrupted my thoughts. 

“Really hungry, I guess…? I’m not really sure.”

I haven’t really been focusing enough on my hunger to know.

“Well it sure sounds like you know. Breakfast is almost done.” He told me.

I set the book aside so it wasn’t in the way, trying to position myself more properly so I could sit up.

No matter what house, it was still good to have manners!

He set the napkins and utensils, then served the food onto plates and set them down. It all 

looked so delicious, and my plate was packed.

It was one of those big ones they served at restaurants. 

Eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns. And it was a lot of it. 

I looked back up at him, waiting for him to sit down to only gain a confused look in response.

“You can go ahead and eat, dear.”

“I’m waiting for you. It’s rude to start eating without others.”

He chuckled, smiling at me.

“Oh alright, I suppose I can clean up after I eat.” He then slid into the seat next to me, adjusting and getting himself comfortable.

He was so much bigger compared to me even when sitting. No wonder these high chairs were 

bigger than usual. 

“Um… I can help after..?” I suggested, once again wanting to be polite and to help out. Doing stuff like that would help me to get him to know and trust better. 

I couldn’t say my trust with him was 100% yet, but at the very least I was comfortable with him.

I kinda had to be in my situation to properly function.

“Oh no, I can do it easily by myself after. I just need 

to rest up and get better, alright Aiko?”

I sighed.

“Alright.”

“Good girl,” he tapped me on the noise with a giggle. “Now eat up for me, you must be starving. 

I saw the way you looked at that food! Can’t have my little bird going hungry, now can we?”

I smiled a bit, nodding and then picking up my utensils.

I took a bite of the eggs, taking a small taste.

I perked up a bit at the taste, eyes widening in delight at the taste. My smile even widened.

It was really good!

I took more bites, picking up the pace and eating my food faster. 

I realized just how hungry I was, so I couldn’t help but shovel it into my mouth.

I paused when I heard a chuckle, cheeks flushing and feeling embarrassed.

I put my fork down, wiping my mouth with the napkin and glancing over at the other.

“Hungry?”

“Mhm.” I nodded.

“Well then that’s good. You know, even when you’re shoving it into your mouth you’re still so polite and cute. Looks like someone has good manners.” He teased, taking a bite of his food.

After I ate some more of my breakfast, I slowed down since I wasn’t totally starving. I swallowed 

and took a break to speak up. 

“So um… since you said I could ask questions… what 

it like here?” I asked.

He tilted his head a bit, blinking.

“What do you mean, dear?”

“I mean like… what’s it like here, as a society I guess.”

“Well you have to be more specific than that.” He chuckled. “If I answered that I’d be going on 

for ages.

“Oh…” I took another bite of my food, thinking of something to ask as I chewed.

“Um… what’s it like outside?”

“Hmm.. well, we live in an apartment complex technically, so it’s in the city. Where we live isn’t 

too populated but it’s pretty busy a bits away. Just down the road is a big shopping complex. 

There’s a bunch of restaurants and shops there so it’s pretty busy almost all the time. Maybe I can take you there when you’re feeling better.” He smiled.

“We can pick out some things you like.”

“Mm… maybe. I don’t like crowds… too many people give me anxiety.”

“Ah… well, I’ll make sure it’s at a time where it’s not as busy. It can be on your own terms.” he reassured. “But that’s a long time away, so no need to worry about that now.”

I nodded.

I had to admit, the thought of going out and shopping and stuff did sound fun. It was true, I was 

pretty socially anxious, but I did like going out!

In the community I lived in, there weren’t really any big shopping complexes and stuff you could do for fun. So it would be really cool just to walk around and buy things I wanted and to eat out at some nice place. 

I always wondered what it would be like.

The thought sounded so nice.

“Are demons like uh...chaotic or anything..?”

He looked confused yet again, scrunching his face up and arching an eyebrow.

Oh no, I hope I didn’t offend him.

“I mean um…” I could feel myself tense as anxiety started to set in.

“Papa always told me demons can be real chaotic like uh… feral I guess. I just wanted to know 

if it were true or not.. since ya know uh, you’re an actual demon and all.”

I glanced back over to him, hoping he wouldn’t be angry.

He simply sighed, mumbling some stuff to himself.

It sounded like he might’ve said ‘of course he told you that.’

“Well-“ his expression looked a little annoyed.

“Yes I guess demons could act a bit what you would consider ‘animalistic’, but that’s simply in their nature.” 

I tilted my head, curious to know what he meant. 

“Demons came before humans, so we have different behavior than them. Yes we may act a bit more ‘feral’ than humans and devilman do, but that doesn’t mean we’re the bloodthirsty animals they think we are.” he explained.

I nodded, urging him to continue. 

He smiled in return.

Guess I was good at listening. 

“Just like many species, we hunt. Well, naturally at least. Not everyone hunts here anymore since we don’t need to, but some still do. And of course, as king, I prohibit a certain amount of hunting for simply the safety of my subjects.” He took a pause to see if I was listening, then continuing after.

“We’re also considerably protective of our young. So it’s not abnormal for us to get into fights over it. Thankfully most demons respect that and even help to look after others young if needed. Does that answer your question?”

I nodded.

“So um...is it also true that random fights break out often?”

He laughed.

“Oh! Of course they do! But where doesn’t it? It’s especially common among youth and delinquents. Lots of us are just too tired or done to engage in random fights.” He mused, seeming to enjoy this topic.

“Of course, fights still are a thing here. But it’s more like a sport where we have designated prisons and all that to duel. So no need to worry about random fights breaking in the streets, darling.” He laughed.

“Well, of course if it isn’t some random teenagers, but I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”

I smiled a bit, nodding and feeling a bit better at his light heartedness.

“Okay.”

“Any other questions?”

“Um yeah uh..” I paused, looking away for a second and taking a sip of my orange juice. Then a few more bites of my food.

Just cause I had questions didn’t mean I wasn’t still hungry. I had a big appetite and I wasn’t gonna let this delicious food go to waste.

“So uh.. is it um… normal for demons to be naked all the time and stuff um…” I averted my gaze 

away, feeling embarrassed.

“Sorry if that’s rude or something…”

“Oh no no no, of course it wasn’t rude. It’s perfectly fine, dove.” He reassured, a soft smile on his face.

“You come from a society where wearing clothes is the norm so I don’t blame you.” He started,

“But yes, most demons are naked most of the time. But you also have to remember that a lot of us don’t have humanoid forms, so it can get uncomfortable. Even those of us who do have humanoid forms can get uncomfortable.” He explained.

“Many of us have fur or wings or other bodily features that allow us to stay warm and comfortable if needed. 

, we can wear clothes if we like. Either with custom ones to fit our form or going in our human forms. But otherwise they’re not that common. It’s more so for fashion sense rather than comfortability.”

“Um… does that mean I’ll have to change stuff..?” I asked.

I’d rather not have to walk around naked or anything like that.

“Oh no, of course not! You won’t have to change anything my dear. And about your physical changes well- we’ll work around that.” He chirped.

“Trust me, there are many demons who wear clothes on a daily basis and function just fine. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He reassured, placing his hand on my arm.

“How about we get you some nice dresses when you are feeling better, huh? That sound good?”

I feel relieved, feeling a weight off my shoulders as I smiled.

I nodded, taking a liking to that idea.

“Mhm, that sounds fun. I’d like that.”

We took a small break, going back to focusing on our breakfast.

He had a lot of food too I noticed, but maybe that was normal for demons. He did say demons needed a lot of food or whatever. 

Or maybe that was just me.

Either way, we both needed to eat more of our breakfast. 

It helped me to appreciate it more.

The yolks were so runny and good. The eggs were just a great texture all around. The bacon was crispy and the hashbrowns tasted sooo good.

Even the toast tasted great and it was just toast! I hadn’t had food this good since I was little!

Or maybe even at all!

Everything seemed better when you were little.

“Um...is it hard being the demon king..?”

“Excuse me?” He asked, turning to look at me once again and swallowing his food.

“I mean like… is it stressful or anything…? Papa is always so stressed and tired as the leader so I was wondering if it was the same.”

He thought for a second, tapping his chin.

“Hmm… well… I guess it’s a bit stressful, but not as much anymore.” He shrugged.

“Ever since we got settled into this society things have calmed down. I don’t have to worry that much other than minor things and the occasional threat from devilman. Otherwise I’m just a glorified citizen.” he joked, getting a laugh out of me too.

We finished breakfast shortly after, my plate empty and my stomach full.

I felt happy and content.

“Enjoy your food?”

“Yes! It was delicious, thank you.” I chirped, feeling real happy about the meal.

“Oh that’s wonderful! I’m so glad you liked it, dove. I’ll make sure to cook for you a bunch in the future then!” he chirped, seeming excited.

“But for now, you need to rest again.”

I dropped a bit, feeling disappointed.

“But I’m not tired…”

“I know I know. I’m not saying you have to go to sleep, I just want you to rest in bed.” He explained, his face changing to one or guilt as I poured a bit.

“How about this- after I take care of some stuff, we can go into the living room and watch a movie together, okay? I just need to clean this all up and make some calls and then I’ll be done,”

I sighed, but ultimately gave in.

I guess it was better than nothing.

I smiled up at him, probably tired and awkward.

“Alright, I guess that sounds good.”

“Perfect. Now up we go-“

He once again scooped me up in his arms, this time taking me by surprise as I hung on.

He carried me to my room and plopped me onto my bed.

“I can bring my laptop in so you can watch something while I’m gone, alright? Just make sure you’re laying down. That’s all I ask.”

He quickly went to get his computer and returned just as fast. 

He opened it, typing in the password and quickly pulling up some program with a bunch of stuff.

“Now, don’t go breaking my computer, it’s expensive you know.” he winked, laughing at his own joke.

“I’ll be back soon, my dove. You sit tight and rest well, I’ll be done as soon as I can.”

He planted a kiss on my forehead, then heading out the door and closing it behind him.

I got myself comfortable on the pillows, turning to the laptop and trying to decide what I wanted to watch.

Well, at least I had demon Netflix by my side in these boring times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any comments or feedback that y'all may have!! So please try and leave some if you can!


	5. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for the large gap in uploading, depression, ya know? Anyways I'll try to get back into uploading more.  
> Enjoy

It had taken a bit longer than I thought for him to finish up. Maybe about half an hour or so. But I managed to watch some show while he was gone. It was some nice and sweet anime that I found. It was nice to pass the time. 

I pressed pause as I heard the door opening, attention turning to the demon that had walked into the room.   
  


“Ugh, I’m so sorry. Work just took up my time and I was so busy. I hardly even noticed how much time had passed until I forced myself to stop.” he brushed his hair out of his face, letting out a sigh as he told me this. “But now I’m here. C’mon dove, let’s go watch that movie.” he told me with a smile.   
  


I closed the computer, hoping I could watch more later, setting it aside on the bed. I reached my 

arms up knowing that it would make it easier to pick me up.

He held me in his arms, carrying me to the living room and setting me down on his nice couch.

The living room was sure big.   
  


Big and fancy.

The TV was pretty big too. 

“Now, what would you like to watch? I don’t have too many movies but I’m sure I have something that you may like. Or if you found something you liked before we can watch that.”   
  


“Um… I like something sweet and soft… I like animal movies, and cartoons.”   
  


He smiled.   
  


“Alright, I think I have something like that.”   
  


He searched through his line up of DVDs, mumbling to himself until he finally found one. He pulled it out, turning to me with the DVD case in hand.   
  


“It’s a cute little animal movie where they go on an adventure. It’s a little old but it might be to your liking?”   
  


I smiled a bit, nodding.    
  


“Alright. Shall I make some popcorn? I know we just ate but I thought it might go well with the movie.”   
  


“Mhm, that sounds good. I’m a bit hungry.”   
  


He chuckled.   
  


“After all that? I guess you really are a growing girl.” he chuckled, then setting the movie up. 

“You just sit there and get comfy, I’ll go and get the popcorn ready. Maybe some hot chocolate too, it can be a special treat to help you feel better.”

He then got up and walked out, heading to the kitchen. I leaned against the cushions, letting out a sigh of relief. 

It felt nice being out of the room. I wasn’t exactly a fan of being all cooped up in one place. 

There was a reason I left the community in the first place, but I didn’t mean to not come back. 

I just wanted freedom. 

I grabbed some blankets that were folded up on the couch, wrapping myself under one of them. 

I managed to get myself comfy, even my wings feeling adjusted and comfortable with the set up. 

I watched the trailers that played, seeing that it was really that old. But it was sorta nostalgic in a way. It made me feel relaxed.

Comfortable.

Safe.

At home almost.    
  


Like everything was just normal and good. Back to when I would have movie nights with Papa and we would relax. When I would fall asleep on him and he would carry me to my room and tuck me in.   
  


I hardly even noticed the wings pressing against my back and the couch, nor the slight ache that was still present in my body. Especially my lower back.

The strong scent of butter and salt snapped me out of my thoughts, looking and sitting up a bit to see the demon that was holding two large bowls of hot popcorn. He had a smile on his face. He sat down next to me, placing one of the bowls near me along with a small napkin, and placing the other on his right side. He crossed his legs together and leaned back.   
  


“Are you comfy, dear?”   
  


“Mhm.” I nodded, looking over his large form. He was so big. Graceful and shining. Even sitting down he was much bigger than me.   
  


“Oh that’s good. I got two popcorn bowls so we can both have some. I know you have a big appetite and probably don’t want to share.” he let out a small laugh.   
  


“I also brought a napkin for your hands. As much as I want you to embrace your natural instincts 

I don’t want you wiping your hands on my couch. This was expensive you know.” he told me.   
I couldn’t help but smile. It made the big scary demon king seem more personable. Almost fancy and stuck up. It was funny.

I grabbed my bowl, putting it on my lap with the napkin. I ate a small piece of popcorn, feeling comforted by the familiar hot comfort food.

“Want me to start it?” he asked with remote in hand.   
  


“Mhm.” I said, already starting to eat more of the popcorn.   
  


“Alright.” he said, then started the movie.

The lights had been dimmed as we watched, making for a good movie atmosphere.   
It was comforting and warm. From the hot snack that we both chomped on to the comfy soft blankets that we both ended up snuggling in. Me more than him I would say.   
  


About halfway into the movie I noticed that I had started leaning on him, his wing curled around me almost as we both watched the movie in silence.   
  


I felt comfortable and happy, and I couldn’t help but feel a little sleepy too as it went on.   
  


When it was over, I stretched a bit, trying to release tension from just sitting there and doing nothing. I felt all drowsy and relaxed, but I suppose that was a good thing. 

The empty bowls were put on the coffee tables and the blankets were discarded.   
Daddy had also gotten up to stretch, stretching his large wings and his arms.

I had gotten better at starting to call him that now. It was helping me ease into the whole new home thing.   
  


I simply reached out my hands to him, just like I used to to Papa and I wanted to be picked up. I was going to have to go to my room anyways, so might as well.   
  


He looked over to me, pausing his stretching and smiling. He picked me up with ease, happily carrying me to my room and then placing me down on my bed.

He looked happy and less stressed compared to before. Less all over the place.   
  


“Is there anything you need, dove?” he asked.   
  


“Can I use your laptop still to watch things?”   
  


He sighed a bit but his smile remained. 

“Oh I suppose. I guess I can watch my own TV shows on my own to relax. You know, grown up time.” he grinned slightly, trying to make fun.   
  


“What kind of shows do you watch?” I asked, my curiosity peaked.   
  


He simply chuckled, leaning down and booping my nose.   
  


“That’s a secret! You don’t get to know that yet! All you need to know is that it’s grown up time.” he teased.

I’m guessing it was inappropriate or probably boring or something. Grown ups did always like to watch the weirdest things, so he was right about that at least.

I simply smiled, giggling a bit and enjoying the little interaction.   
  


“Okay.” I said, bringing my knees to my chest to start to make myself feel comfortable and cozy enough in order to start binging the next thing I was going to watch.   
  


“Alright dear, I’ll let you be. Just call me if you ever need anything, alright? I love you.” he said, then leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. He then got up and left, leaving my door slightly opened.   
  


I let out a small sigh, feeling relaxed as I turned and tried to get comfy on the bed. I went to his computer again, starting to scroll and search for any other shows I might want to watch. As I did I started to feel some pain, the aching starting to act up a little. But I ignored it, sometimes pain acted up but it always went away fast.   
  


But this didn’t.   
  


The pain flared up until I recognized the familiar feeling. I felt a familiar rush of anxiety come over me as I realized what it signified. My breath suddenly felt like someone had stolen it away, and I tried to make my way to the side of the bed.

The rush of pain caught up to me and I felt the sharp and burning sensation take over me again. Every inch of my body felt like it was in pain, and I felt more panicked than ever.   
Not again. Not more changes. Not this soon. I didn’t want more changes. Not one bit. I didn’t want to become a demon. The thought terrified me.

I could feel tears already start to prick up and roll down my face as I tripped to grip the side of my bed just to stay up.   
  


“Daddy!” I cried out in desperation, my voice panicked and strained. I tried to be as loud as I could to get his attention, even if it had only been a few minutes that he had been away doing his own thing.   
  


I wished Papa was here. I wanted Papa. For him to hold and comfort me and reassure me everything would be alright. But Papa wasn’t here, and my other father was the closest thing I had to him right now. 

And as soon as I called out he rushed in, practically sliding on the tile as he rushed to the doorframe.   
  


“Darling what’s wrong I-” he paused for a second to see the state I was in, gasping and rushing over to my side. He raised his hand to my shoulder and almost tried to lean me on him.   
  


“Oh darling, dove, come here-” he tried to be reassuring, his soft wings brushing against me as he tried to surround me with them.   
  


“I-it hurts I-”   
  


“Shh, shh, it’s okay darling, come here.” he reassured softly, cradling in my arms gently as he led me off the body.   
  


My body quivered as the pain increased and I let out a sob of pain. I felt like I was burning up, like I was going to die. It hurt so bad it was horrible.   
  


He led me to the ground, sitting and still holding me. Yet almost positioning me to where I was on my stomach. He probably knew what was happening, I imagine he knew how to spot it. So it was like he was preparing for it. Maybe to make me be as comfortable as I could while it happened. I didn’t know. All I knew is that it felt better to be in someone’s arms than the cold ground.

Another sob wretched it’s way out of my body. I gritted my teeth and gripped onto his arms as if it would make it better. 

Daddy stroked my hair gently, petting and smoothing it down while frantically whispering reassurances to me.   
  


“Shh shh, I know little dove it hurts, I know. It will all be over soon, I promise.”

Yet his words were started to get less and less coherent as things become fuzzy. The pain starting to become blinding as it all started to bunch up in the lower area of my back.

My eyes shut tight and I held onto the other tightly. My breath was shallow and everything around me was just a blur.   
  


The pain centered up more, prickling and feeling like someone stabbed me with a bunch of hot knives. Another loud sob escaped as I relied on the other for my only source of support.   
I practically screamed as the worst part came, the searing hot pain of something ripping through my skin. A quick act that felt like hours on end. Making my consciousness fuzzy and my sense of feeling almost numb as the weight set itself on my back.   
  


The ache and stung still lingered, tears covering my face and the world around me fuzzy as I tried to open my eyes. I was somehow still holding onto consciousness despite the recent growth of whatever it was.   
  


I could hear what I thought was the panicked voice of my dad, and I felt the familiar hot liquid that dripped down my back.

I could barely feel myself being picked up, the pitter patter of feet against the tile.

Being placed in something that was cool and smooth, the sound of the rush of running water and water starting to pool at my feet.   
  


I could feel a cold wet rag being placed on my back, hissing at the feeling of it touching the wound and whimpering and crying in pain.

Remnant’s of Daddy’s voice could be heard through what seemed like a ringing through my ears.   
  


“I’m so sorry Aiko.”   
  


“I’m here for you, Aiko.”   
  


“Aiko, aiko! Are you okay? Darling, please answer me.”

I groaned, trying to answer to help ease the panic. Despite the fact that I was trying to stay conscious, I felt like I owed him at least an answer that I wasn’t blacked out. But the sensations of cool water and the soft cloth brushing against my skin helped me stay awake a bit, the blurriness starting to get a bit better and the switching between dark and light starting to get less frequent. 

My breath was starting to steady, still ragged but feeling like I could actually start to breathe. This whole thing was pretty scary, and I was still scared. I was still in pain and the fact that yet another thing grew out of me was hard to process. 

I didn’t want it, I didn’t like it. But I had to deal with it. But at the very least I wasn’t alone, that made me feel a little better.

I tried to focus on the sound of the water, especially the running one. I could hear the knob being turned a bit, and then the water flowing into the bath was a bit warmer. The water was still pretty low, only up to my ankles, but it felt soothing. My dress had gotten wet but at this point 

I didn’t really care, I just wanted to feel better.   
  


So I just kept focusing on the water. The noises, the sounds-

A sharp stinging interrupted my thoughts, causing me to hiss in pain and let out a small cry.

“I know, I know darling, it hurts I know.” he cooed, trying to be as gentle as he could with the cloth. It was pressed up against where I’m assuming the new wings burst out; they felt like wings. It stung badly, the edges sore and raw.    
  


“It’ll all be over soon, see? It’s almost clean. I’m just getting the cracks and edges to make sure you’re all clean. Then I’ll get you some nice pajamas, I bought them while you were resting and first came here. Well, Jenny did; I just paid her back.” he told me, as if he was trying to reassure and make light conversation.   
  


After a minute or two I could say my eyesight was fully back, but that didn’t mean i felt any less dizzy or tired.   
  


My back felt heavy, and by body ached more than ever. 

And in another few minutes or so, I could hear and feel the bath start to drain. My attention had been in and out this whole time. It was like my mind was in a different place the whole time. It was weird and I didn’t really like it.

I could feel softness now at my side, glancing over to see a white plush towel was now at my shoulder. Daddy was holding it out to me, his expression looking worried.

“Darling, now here’s a towel to dry yourself off. Can you do it yourself? Or do you want me to help? I’ll dry off your wings.” he asked, all frantic.   
  


I shook my head.   
  


“Can dry… by self..” I mumbled, not being able to form proper words right now.    
I took the towel from him, my hands shaky but semi functional. The walls of the tub were high and my wings seemed to shield enough to wear so I could slip out of the soaked clothes, being able to dry as much as I could properly. But I could only do so much with my sore shaky arms and the new sprouted limbs, so my back was still mainly left wet. I wrapped the towel around myself like a child, letting out a shaky sigh at the plush warmth. I even tried to lean back a bit against the tub walls, but Daddy was still holding me up. I didn’t want to give the towel back just yet.   
  


“Alright darling dove, I’m going to wash your back now. Lean forward a bit for me, will you?” he asked politely, so I tried my best. He had gotten another towel I guess. Because I felt the familiar texture on my back, lightly padding the skin and soaking up the water. Dabbing the edges and pressing soft puffy feathers to my skin. I still whimpered and hissed in pain, still feeling that stinging feeling when the edges were touched. I could hear him whispering small reassurances to me, some apologies too.

I heard him say something about getting some fresh clothes; pajamas or something. He left and came back pretty quickly.   
  


“Alright dove, I want you to raise your arms for me. I’m going to help you put this on.” he insisted. So I tried to raise my arms the best I could, trying to push through the ache in them. He started to slip on a soft shirt over my head. The long sleeves felt nice and warm on my skin. A good and soft texture. I hissed a little in pain when I felt him move my wings a bit, lifting them up slightly and passing them through some slits in the shirt. 

“Can you put on your bottoms by yourself?” he asked, to which I nodded and made a small noise of acknowledgment. He passed me the bottoms, and I was able to slip them on. They were also warm and fuzzy like the shirt. I think that they were matching.   
  


He then lifted me by my arms, picking me up and putting me in a carrying position in his arms. I felt myself instinctively cuddle a bit closer to him. I needed comfort after stuff like this, even if I didn’t fully trust him yet.

He carried me to my room, placing me on my bed and pulling the covers over me. He laid down next to me, laying above the covers as he kept trying to readjust a bunch of things and fidget with everything. He shifted my pillow, tried to fix the hair in my face, kept trying to subtly adjust my wings. And when he felt satisfied, he sighed, almost looking tired and worn. 

I snuggled my head into the pillow, pulling up the blankets a little to try and get more comfy. I still felt tired and worn, my body still aching a little. But the bath and new change of clothes had helped me to relax a bit, so I didn’t feel as bad as I was before. I think I could manage without some medicine right now..   
  


Daddy reached out his hand, tangling some fingers in my messy hair and playing with it a little. His head was pressed up a pillow, his hair almost as messy and wild as mine. It lay against the pillow, still somehow looking so pretty and ethereal. His icy blue eyes laid on me, calm and tired.   
“I love you darling, don’t you ever forget that.” he said to me in a soft voice.I simply nodded, not really feeling up to talking at the moment.   
  


“You’re so special to me, dove. I’m here for you always. Don’t ever hesitate to ask if you need anything, dear. I’ll do my best to make you comfortable here. I just want you to be happy.” he told me, still playing with my hair a bit. He smiled softly at me, and I returned a soft and tired smile in return.   
  


I felt comforted right now.   
  


Safe.

And while I was a bit worn and tired, I wasn’t tired enough to sleep. 

So for a while, we just laid there, enjoying the peacefulness. I listened to him when he spoke, telling me little things to try and cheer me up and relax me.   
  


And we just laid there, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really love any comments or feedback. Please it motivates me a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote the other 2 chapters so those will also be posted!!


End file.
